15 Hours
by Evil Ottsel
Summary: When the gang discover an ottsel in the port, he only has time to say that 'they only have 15 hours left' before dying. What could he have meant and what will happen in the next few hours? Warning, blood and suggested gore. SPOILERS from Jak 3 and Jak X.
1. Prologue

**15 Hours Chapter 1: **

**Prologue**

**AN: Well, this is my first fanfic that I am writing and hopefully not my last. So please, if you will, R&R.**

It was a pretty normal day in Haven City. Well, as normal as it can get with all the stuff that has happened over the past few years. Of course most people didn't know the half of what really happened except for the wars with the Metalheads and the Dark Makers. Only a select few knew that the secret of the Precursors was solved; or that they were actually living with three. And no one would ever guess who they were because they would even believe it if they were told. Why would they? They were expecting these all and powerful looking beings and not some little, fuzzy, talking animals they know as Ottsels.

Any way, I'm getting off track. Like I said earlier, it was a normal day and the gang was hanging out at the Naught Ottsel bar in the port. The bar was pretty infamous in the city (mostly because it was run by two rodents). Daxter and his girlfriend, Tess, ran the successful business and it was pretty packed this morning. Apparently, a lot of the townsfolk like to drink before they get to work as well as after it. Of course, Daxter would never complained about this extra business he was getting. In fact, he had nothing to complain about in his life. He had a pretty and smart woman, his dream job, helped save the universe, and, of course, pants. According to him, nothing could put him down now. And just like that, a man came running into the bar.

"Hey everyone!", he screamed. "You have to take a look at this." Just like that, everyone ran out of the bar, including Daxter. Once the got out, a large group of people were crowding around something, but there were too many people for anyone in the back to see what they were all staring at.

"What happened?" Daxter asked the man who ran into the bar. He was about to answer, but as soon as he looked at Daxter, he stopped himself and thought for a second.

"It's probably best if you see for yourself," was his reply when he finally spoke. _Why?_ was all Daxter thought about. Since he was so small, he was able to squeeze his way through the legs of the crowed. When he reached the front, he couldn't believe what he saw. In the center of the crowed was an unconscious, severely bleeding, half-dead ottsel. _But I thought the only precursors in Haven and Spargus were Tess, Veger, and myself._ As he was thinking this, the other ottsel started to stir and eventually wake up; but only barely. Daxter immediately ran over to him to see how bad his injuries were.

"Oh my god," was all Daxter could mutter out when he saw the injuries first-hand. Blood was gushing out everywhere and he could almost see bone in some places. "Someone call an ambulance!" As soon as he shouted that, Daxter could feel something pulling on his leg. It was the other ottsel, and it looked like he was trying to say something.

"What time is it," he mannaged to get out of his mouth.

"You shouldn't talk right now. Just try to conserve your energy so..."

"Just tell me the time!" Daxter was astonished that he not only cared about what time it was in his condition, but managed to scream like that with those wounds.

"It just turned 6 a few minutes ago."

"a.m. or p.m.?"

"a.m." As soon as he said that, the ottsel looked to have a sigh of relief and worry at the same time.

"Listen carefully to what I say." Daxter leaned closer to the dying man. "You only have fifteen hours before, Haven, City, and, Spargus......" was all he could say before he past out again. Just seconds later, the ambulance arrived.

**AN: That's the end of the prologue. Just so you know, I don't know where I'm going with this yet except that each chapter will be a one hour time frame. So if you have any ideas of what should happen or state things that I should improve on, put it in form of a review. I accept anonymous reviews.**


	2. Hour 1: The Time Limit

**Hour 1**

**6:00 a.m. - 7:00 a.m.**

Daxter sat and thought about what the ottsel had wanted to say to him. _In fifteen hours, something is allegedly going to happen to Spargus and Haven, but what?_ He was planning to ask him about it once he recovered and gained consciousness, but then learned that he was pronounced dead on arrival. It didn't surprise him though with all the cuts and blood he saw. Everyone was trying to make him forget it and tell him that it was probably nothing, but Daxter knew that it couldn't be nothing. _Nobody gets cut up that bad over just anything._ Sure, he might have dismissed it as a gang fight or something if the guy was human. _Is this something that has to do with the precursors? Did that guy know he was one? How would he know of something that was to happen in the near future that no one else knew of?_ Too many questions, too few answers.

_Hey, wait a minute. Why would this only effect Haven and Spargus? Why not Kras? _No matter how hard he tried to think of an explanation, he couldn't think of one. Either way, he still had a job to do and had to put it off until later. Of course, he didn't want to put it off too long because if that guy was right, they might not like what will come at 9:00.

***********

Ashlin was at the hospital, just as interested in this case as Daxter, waiting to get clearance by the doctors so she could examine the ottsel's body. She wanted to know what went down out by the bar and since there were no witnesses, the case would need to really on forensics. The clock on the wall said 6:30 when the doors finally opened. "We're all done here for the moment," said the doctor. "You can examine the body all you want as long as you don't touch it or mess with any of the evidence."

"Thank you, I'll be careful." She put on latex gloves and stepped inside. The ottsel was laid out on an autopsy table with a sheet covering it. She slowly removed the cover and nearly vomited. Ashlin heard it was bad, but not this bad. Right away she noticed something strange. "That's odd."

"What is it?" asked the puzzled doctor.

"These wounds don't look like they came from a knife. It looks more like something has been clawing, or possibly even chewing, at the poor guy."

"Are you suggesting that something tried to eat him?"

"I'm not sure, but it sure looks that way. Mind if I check this out a little longer?"

"Knock yourself out. You've already helped us out, so see what else you can find." Ashlin was determined to find some other clue to what happened, but couldn't find anything else. She checked here watch and was surprised to find that she wasted almost half an hour examining the body.

"I have better get going soon." Just as she was about to walk out she remembered something important. "Didn't the report say that he had clothes with him?"

"Yes, I believe he did."

"Is it possible for me to take a quick look at them before I go?"

"Sure. Follow me and I'll take you to them."

"Thanks. You have been a really big help to me doctor..."

"Patterson. My name is Greg Patterson."

"Thank you Greg." As the two walked to the evidence room, Ashlin couldn't help but feel something was very wrong their mysterious little, furry friend in the morgue.

**AN: Any guesses as to what happened with the ottsel? If you do, send it to me in a pm or review. I would like to hear some good feedback.**


	3. Hour 2: The Hidden Message

**Hour 2**

**7:00 a.m. - 8:00 a.m.**

"Daxter... Daxter... DAXTER!"

"Huh, what?" Daxter was in the middle of a deep thought when Tess brought him back to reality.

"You were just sitting there daydreaming... again... today," Tess pointed out for him.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I just can't take my mind off of what happened earlier."

"I'll say. This is not like you at all. Do you think you can even on something to get your mind off of it? It has been an hour and you have barely done anything since."

"I can try, but don't count on too much." Tess was really worried. Not about the dead ottsel and more for the live one. This was not like Daxter at all. He was usually alive, active, never letting anything get him down, and was a joy to hang out with. At work, he never complained and even enjoyed doing it. This was the most serious and concerned she ever saw him. _What can I do to get you out of this slump, Daxter?_

***********

Dr. Patterson and Ashlin had just arrived at the evidence room and found the ottsel's clothes he was wearing while attacked. "Have these been thoroughly examined yet?" Ashlin asked Greg.

"Yes, and there didn't seem to be anything strange about them. You know, besides being ripped and covered with blood. They seemed to have been costume made so we can't track where he got them from. Besides, I doubt any store would make clothes for an animal."

"He wasn't just an animal you know," Ashlin pointed out. "He was a living being that was much smarter and human like than most other animals." _Not to mention a precursor._

The doctor gently picked up the jacket the ottsel was wearing and carefully held it up for Ashlin to see. "He sure had a taste for style," Patterson mumbled and began to put it back down.

"Wait!" Ashlin yelled, which startled the doctor.

"What what happened!" He was talking in a panicked tone that reminded Ashlin of Vin.

"Put that jacket close to the light again." Although he was still a little spooken, Greg obeyed and held it closer to the lamp as the light shined through the thin jacket. But one part didn't shine. It was a small rectangular shape like something was hidden in the layers. "There, what is that?"

"I'm not sure" Doctor Patterson got a scalpel and cut a small hole in the stitching. With a pair of tweezers, he very carefully took out what appeared to be a small envelope. Ashlin was curious, but not at the envelope itself, but more on what was written on it.

There on the envelope, in big capitol letters, were the letters '**D - A - X - T** - **E and R'**.

**AN: OMG!!!**

***********

Back at the Naughty Ottsel, everything seemed to be getting back in order, including Daxter. It seemed that work was the perfect way to relieve his mind. That is, until his communicator went off and startled everyone in the bar with its loud beeping. Daxter was worried once again since his comm only went off during emergencies. "This is Daxter," he finally answered. "What's the problem?"

"Dax, it's Ashlin. We need you to come to the Haven Community Hospital ASAP."

"Why? What happened?" There was a short pause before Ashlin answered.

"It's probably best if you see for yourself." Daxter didn't like Ashlin's response. Those were almost the exact same words that guy who told them about the ottsel said to him. Evin though he didn't want to, he knew he had to.

"I'm on my way," and hung up.

"What is it?" Tess asked worriedly.

"That was Ashlin saying that I need to meet her at the hospital."

"Do you know what it is about?"

"No... and that's what worries me."

***********

"Are you sure we should give that to him?" Patterson asked the governess. "It is evidence by the way. We should take a look at it first."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that opening someone else's mail is a federal offense?" Ashlin joked.

"Ha ha ha," Greg was not amused. "You know what I mean. What if he damages something important?"

"We will get the chance to see it as soon as he reads it. He is a nice guy and won't do anything to it."

"You know this 'Daxter' guy?"

"How else would I be able to call him?"

"Well, you are the governess," he stated obviously.

"The governess doesn't know the number of everyone in Haven," she pointed out more obviously.

"Okay, I see your point." The doctor checked the clock. "It's almost 7:30. When do you think he will get here?"

"Should be any minute now. The bar isn't that far away."

"You think whatever did this to him is going after Daxter next? Is he the type of guy who makes enemies?"

"He doesn't have that many real enemies that are still alive."

"Ha ha ha," Patterson said, not thinking she was serious.

"I'm not joking around Greg." He was a bit taken aback by that comment. "Of course, he wasn't the one who killed most of them." He was even more taken aback by that one. Before he had time ask about it, the doors opened.

"Sorry I was a little late." It was Daxter, who was out of breath from running. The doctor was most taken aback when he actually saw Daxter. Greg didn't know that Daxter was an ottsel like the victim.

"I really don't know much about this case, do I?" he commented jokingly.

"You really don't know the half of it," stated Ashlin.

"Wait, a case? Is this about the ottsel that was outside my bar?" asked Daxter. Now Greg just accepted what ever new info came at him and didn't say anything.

"Yes," answered Ashlin. "And, we found this in his coat." She showed him the letter.

"What do you think it means?"

"We were going to ask you the same question," said the doc. "We are giving you permission to open it as long as you don't damage it and you give it back. Got it?"

"Yes." Dax took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing," and he carefully opened the seal and read the note. It was a long note that took him about five minutes to read.

"Well," said Greg. "What does it say?" He was very interested in the note by now.

"I'm not quite sure what it means." He was just walking around re-reading the letter over and over again.

Greg pulled Ashlin closer to him and whispered, "He does know how to read, right?"

"Of coarse he does. Just because he's an ottsel doesn't mean he's illiterate."

"Okay. I was just making sure. Anyway, I think he's had it long enough. We should take a look now. Hey Daxter...," but he wasn't there when he looked back to where he just was a few seconds ago. "Where did he go? Bathroom?"

"I'm not sure."

***********

"Jak!" Daxter nearly ran into his best friend while running to him.

"Whoa, Dax," Jak said to his little sidekick. "What's the rush?"

"No time to explain, just listen. I need you to take me to Spargus right now."

"Why?"

"I can't explain it. I just need to get there ASAP."

"Is there a problem?"

"No." There was a short pause. "But there will be in about 13 hours."

**AN: Why did Daxter steal evidence? What was on the note? What is in Spargus? What will happen in 13 hours? I'm not telling yet, but do you guys have any guesses? I would love to here them. So, REVIEW!**


	4. Hour 3: The Pursuit

**Hour 3**

**8:00 a.m. - 9:00 a.m.**

"_He is a nice guy and won't do anything to it_." Dr. Patterson was mocking Ashelin on here trust of Daxter.

"Will you just relax doc. I know him and he wouldn't do anything like this unless he absolutely needed to."

"_Didn't anyone tell you that_ **stealing evidence **_is a federal offense?_" He continued to mock her for letting a vital part of the case get stolen.

"Stick it up yours Greg. Now, are you going to help me find out what is going on or are you going to continue to make a fool out of us?"

"Fine. I get off shift in fifteen minutes and then have two hours to spare with searching before I'm back here."

"Okay. I'll examine these clothes until you're off and we'll check the Naughty Ottsel Bar where he works."

"Sounds like a plan." After Patterson left, Ashelin was about to examine the ottsel's clothes again but didn't get the chance when her comm went off. She quickly answered it.

"Hello, this is Ashelin."

"Hey Ashlin." It was Tess. "Do you mind telling me what you needed to see Daxter about?"

"Is he back over there, because I really need to talk to him?"

"You mean he's not with you?" This worried Ashlin. "Where did he go?" Ashlin explained everything to Tess. The letter. The claw marks. Daxter running off with evidence. Everything. "That doesn't sound like him."

"That's what I said. Do you have any idea where he could have gone?"

"Why don't you talk to Jak. He and Daxter never keep anything from each other and are practically inseparable."

"That's a great idea." Ashlin felt silly for not thinking of it before. "Do you know where Jak might be at this time?"

"Where else would he be. I imagine he's with Keira." _Duh, why didn't I think of that too?_

"Okay. So, where is Keira?"

"Most likely at the garage fixing up cars."

"Great..... Where's the garage again?" _This is getting embarrassing._

***********

"You mind telling me why we're going to the wasteland, Dax?" Jak was trying to figure out why he was taking Daxter to the wasteland in the carrier they always used to transport them there and back.

"Lets just say, I have an old acquaintance I need to ask some questions to." Daxter checked the time on the radio. It was 8:15. "How much longer until we get there?"

"About ten more minutes. Just be patient."

"I don't have time to be patient," joked Daxter. _Nobody has time to do much of anything._

***********

After getting directions to the garage from Tess, Ashlin was prepared to get going. With almost perfect timing, Doctor Patterson stepped in, also ready to go.

"There has been a change in plans," Ashelin informed him. "I got a call and found out he isn't at the bar. We are going to check out the garage by the old stadium to see if we can get a lead."

"I just hope we don't have to walk there," he joked.

"Don't worry, I have a hellcat parked outside."

***********

"We're here Dax," Jak informed his furry friend.

"Good, because that flight sucked. They didn't even show a movie."

**AN: Well, at least he still has his sarcasm.**

They hopped out and waited for the massive, metal gate to open. After they finally moved, and Daxter stopped looking at his imaginary watch, they walked in and were greeted by a familiar face.

"Hey chillie peppers." Do I even need to say who it is?

"Hey Sig."

"What brings you two down here?"

"Well," Daxter tried to find the right words. "I need to talk to someone, and I'm not that thrilled about it."

"So," Sig asked, "who do you need to talk to?" Daxter sighed and looked down before answering.

"Veger."

***********

"Hello Ashelin," Keira greeted her friend after they finally arrived.

"Hi," Ashelin said to Keira.

"I don't believe we met," Keira said, referring to the guy that was walking right next to Ashelin.

"My name is Greg Petterson. Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure." Keira shacked his hand.

"We need to find out where Daxter is Keira. We think he might be with Jak. Do you know where they are?"

"Jak told me he was taking Daxter to Spargus. That was about half an hour ago so they should have just arrived. Why do you need to know?"

"We don't know why," Greg answered, "but he took some evidence that was vital to finding the person who killed that ottsel in the port today."

"OH yeah. I heard about that. What a tragedy."

"That's why we need to find Daxter soon Keira."

"I understand. Good luck."

"Thanks for the help. See you later."

***********

"Do you mind telling us why you need to see Veger?" Jak asked Daxter as they walked through Spargus.

"I can't tell you, and you guys wouldn't understand it anyway."

"There are lots of things I don't understand about you, Daxter," Sig joked.

"Yeah, yeah... are we almost there? It fells like we've been walking for hours."

"It's only been ten minutes, and you haven't even been walking. You were standing on my shoulder this entire time," Jak pointed out.

"Well, it still feels that way. So, are we almost there?"

"Just hang on, cherry. We're almost there."

"Good, because I just want to get this over with as quickly as possible."

***********

"Are you sure it's safe?" Ashelin just landed in front of the Spargus Gate, but Greg wouldn't get out of the hellcat for the reason of that he was scared as shit.

"Yes," Ashlin was trying to convince him. "For the last time, Greg, Spargus is perfectly safe."

"Not from what I heard about the Wastelands."

"Spargus isn't the Wastelands. And are you going to believe every rumor you hear?" he didn't answer that. "Fine. You stay in the scorching hot hellcat that is in the Wastelands with all the hungry predators and sandstorms instead of being behind four inches of virtually impenetrable steel and safety weapons." It didn't take long for him to come to his senses.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

**AN: Wow, two chapters in two days. I'm on a role. If I need to fix anything or want to leave a comment, just review or pm me.**


	5. Hour 4: The Name

**Hour 4**

**9:00 a.m. - 10:00 a.m.**

"What the hell are you doing here?" It was Kleiver who was asking the trio when they finally got to the house. Like always, he seemed to want to bit your head off.

"I need to talk to your sidekick, Kleiver," Daxter explained. "It's very urgent."

"Why should I let you in? What have you ever done for me?" Kleiver was being an asshole like always.

"Not blow your head off," said Sig as he pointed his peacemaker at him.

"Now that's the answer I like to hear." Kleiver smirked. "Right this way."

***********

"So, This is Spargus," Greg was saying in awe and amazement.

"Quite something, isn't it?" asked Ashelin.

"How were they able to build all these things with so little people and in this much heat?"

"They probably started out with the basic structures to survive in and just slowly built up to what you see now. After all, only the tough survive out here."

"No kidding," commented Greg while he adjusted his glasses. He quickly checked his watch. "I can be here for another forty minutes tops before I need to head back to Haven."

"Understandable. We should probably check either the throne room or the volcano arena first since those are the only real reasons I would believe they would travel to Spargus for."

"I vote on the throne room." Mostly because he didn't like the sound of the volcano arena.

***********

"Make it quick," Kleiver told them after he led Jak and the others to Veger's room.

"I hope we do," was Jak's comment, being to the fact that he didn't like Veger very much. Why should he? Veger did kidnap him as a child and then try to kill him and Daxter. There was no reason to like him.

"Jak," Daxter said as he was about to open the door. "I need to speak with him alone."

"What!? Why?"

"I need to ask him something and I can't let any other people hear it. Don't ask why, I just do." There was a pause for a moment until Jak finally spoke.

"Fine, but I'll be right outside incase something goes wrong. Okay?"

"Okay." Daxter entered the room.

***********

"Now that is a beautiful view." Ashelin and Greg just arrived in the throne room and the doctor was looking out at the vast wastelands through one of the windows.

"It's really not so scary wonce you really get to see it, isn't it?"

"It doesn't look so bad from in hear, but I'm still not going out into that deathtrap."

"Good enough for me. Anyway, they are obviously not hear."

"There aren't any other rooms up here? They built this tower for just this small space? Why?"

"I don't know. I didn't build it. I just know that we should probably check out the arena now." Greg didn't like the sound of that.

"Oh, gee, look at the time. I better get back to Haven now." Ashelin wasn't fooled.

"You still have half an hour before you said we needed to go." It was obvious he was trying to avoid something. "You aren't afraid, are you?" Even though she knew the answer.

"What, no. I'm just worried I won't get back in time." He was a terrible liar.

"You got plenty of time. And if you're not scared, then you wouldn't mind coming along." Now she was either teasing, or torturing him.

"Fine." He just decided to hold out and face his fears; and try not to die.

***********

Veger's room was dark since all the lights were turned off. Daxter had spent the last few minutes just trying to find a light switch and was really starting to doubt that Veger was in here. All that doubt melted away when the lights turned on seemingly on their own, until Daxter's light adjusted and he saw someone next to the light switch.

"I never thought I would see you in here." The voice was definitely Veger's.

"I never thought I would come here."

"I don't blame you. I mean, after everything that I've done..." He trailed of in a depressed looking train of thought. _Wait. Did he just admit that doing the things he did was wrong?_"Anyway, why are you here?" There was an awkward pause before anyone spoke. Daxter was still shocked about what he said.

"I need you to answer some questions for me."

"Is that all? You came all the way to the wasteland just to ask me a question?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that. Veger, an ottsel died at the port near my bar a little over three hours ago." Veger didn't know what to say.

"oh, I'm sorry about Tess." _Tess? Why would he... oh._

"It wasn't her." Veger didn't expect this and had a stunned look on his face. "I don't know who he was. I was hoping you could tell me."

"Why do you think I would know?"

"Because, after he died, he told me to find you." Veger didn't believe Daxter.

"What are you talking about? How could he say to find me after he died?"

"He wrote it down to me in a note, and I need your help to understand what will happen."

"_What will happen_? What do you mean by that?"

"According to him, something bad will happen within the next twelve hours. Don't ask. I don't know what it means either, and this letter didn't help much." Daxter took out the pieces of paper that were in the ottsel's clothes.

"What does everyone else think of this?" He was referring to the paper.

"They don't know about it. He wrote to make sure no one sees this except for you and me." Veger had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"It says I can see it. So, can I see it?" Daxter handed him the letter and Veger started to read it. The note said.....

**AN: Ha Ha! You thought you were going to see what was on the letter, but your not. Wah ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaa!**

***********

"Greg," Ashelin was calling for her temporary partner.

"There is no way in hell that I am going anywhere near there," she heard him shout from a distance away. Once he saw the combat arena, he understood why she called it a volcano. It was literally built into the side of a volcano with lava at the bottom.

"Suit yourself." She knew that there was no point in making him go. After all, he probably didn't do this stuff as a doctor. He just needed to get that note back to the forensics division. Ashelin had to search the arena alone. Thankfully, there weren't that many places to hide out in the arena and she was finished with her search pretty quickly. She decided that there wasn't any sign of them in Spargus and decided to take Greg back to Haven now. Ashelin walked back to the entrance where she assumed he would be, but was surprised when he wasn't there. "Greg?" No answer. "GREG?" No answer. "GREG!?"

***********

"Are you sure this is for real?" asked Veger once he finished reading the note. "Are you positive that this isn't some sick joke?"

"If this is a joke," answered Daxter, "then I ain't laughing. Were you able to understand it at all?"

"Most of this doesn't make any sense to me."

Daxter sighed in defeat, but then raised his head once he realised what Veger said. "_Most of_? You mean you can understand some of it?"

"Not much, but yes." This was hopeful to Daxter. "All I know is this name they mention here." He pointed to the point on the paper to where it said the name 'Ryg'.

"You know this Ryg guy?"

"I knew someone with the same name, but I don't know if he's the guy mentioned."

"What do you know about him?"

"Well," Veger rubbed his chin to show he was trying to remember everything about him. "I used to work with him in the palace. He was incharge of figuring out how the old precursor artifacts and machines work. The man was a genius and had all these cool ideas. You could talk to him for hours and never be bored. He always used to say that he would..." He was deep in thought again.

"What? He would do what?" Daxter was concerned by this.

"Oh, it was nothing. He always joked around a lot. That's all."

Even though Daxter didn't look convinced, he decided to let it go. "Do you know where he is now so I can ask him some questions?"

"I think I last heard that he now lives in Kras. You can probably look him up from there."

"I'll do that." All of the sudden, a thought came to Daxter. _The ottsel told me that something would only happen to Haven and Spargus, not Kras. I wonder if this is important or just a coincidence._ "I guess I should thank you for the info you gave me."

"It was the least I could do." Daxter didn't expect a response like that from Veger. _What happened to him?_he wondered, but he would have to leave that for another time since he needed to get to Kras.

***********

Ashelin had been searching all over Spargus for the doctor, but he was nowhere to be found. She started to fear for his life at this point. "Where are you Greg?"

"I'm right here." Ashelin jumped in place from the surprise voice behind her. Sure enough, it was Greg, who looked alright.

"God," she managed to get out between breaths while she was trying to catch it. "Don't scare me like that. Where have you been?"

"Sorry if I worried you, but I thought I say that Daxter guy and ran after him."

"And?"

"It turned out to just be a kangarat. Man, I've been chasing that thing everywhere in this town, and when I finally catch up to that thing, it turns out it was all for nothing."

"Next time, tell me what you're doing before running off." She was still a little pissed off at him. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Aw, I didn't know you cared." Ashelin wasn't laughing.

"Let's just get you back to Haven, okay?"

"Fine. I've had enough of this place anyway."

The walk back to the hellcat was silent and awkward due to the recent events. Neither of them wanted to break the quietness, but Greg couldn't help but reply to what he saw next.

"Man, those stupid kangarats are everywhere, and I can't stop thinking they're that ottsel." Ashelin looked to what he was talking about.

"That is Daxter! come on." Greg still couldn't believe that they finally caught up to him.

***********

"Do you mind telling me why you now want to go to Kras, or can you still not tell me?" Jak was getting pretty annoyed with Daxter asking him to take him places.

"I'm sorry Jak, but I just can't tell you. Believe me, I wish I could."

"Well, then can you at least tell me why you can't tell me?" Just before Daxter was about to answer Jak, they heard distant voices call their names.

"Jak, Daxter, stop!" It was getting louder.

"Ashelin?" Jak could recognise his friend getting closer to them. What are you doing here? And who's your friend?"

"Oh boy," was all Daxter could say.

"Finally, we found you," said the man that Jak didn't know. "Now, give us back whatever it was you stole from us."

"Dax, what is he talking about?" Jak was even more confused then he normally was now.

"Listen doc," Daxter tried to explain to the man the best way he could without telling him too much. "I'm sorry for what I did, but I had to. In about eleven hours, there is going to be..."

"Um, guys," Ashelin interrupted Daxter. "What is that?" She pointed to the sky and everyone turned in time to see what looked like a ball of fire heading straight towards them.

"Oh my god. Everyone get down!" The ball WAS heading towards them. They all started running as fast as they could away from where they thought it would crash and jumped to the floor the second it hit the ground in a giant explosion.

The next thing Daxter knew was that he was right next to a big crater with three other people. In the center of the crater were the remains of a hellcat and carrier.

"Greg," Ashelin said. "I think you're going to be a little late for your shift."

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long to get up, but my computer is a piece of crap and kept on freezing and crashing. Well, at least this chapter is longer than all the others so you had more for the time. Anyway, review.**


	6. Hour 5: The Trapped

**Hour 5**

**10:00 a.m. - 11:00 a.m.**

"What the hell just happened? Was that an asteroid?"

"I don't know doc," answered Daxter, "but I think someone doesn't want us to leave."

"Why would someone not want us to leave Spargus?" Greg asked. "And further more, what is on that paper? Give that to me." He tried to grab it from Daxter, but he was too slow.

"Get away from me! I can't give you it."

"Why can't you give it to him?" asked Jak. "Why won't you tell us what is so important? Why did someone try to kill us?"

"What was all that noise out here?" They all turned around to see Sig, Kleiver with Veger on his shoulder, and a few dozen wastelanders come out of Spargus. Sig, who asked the question, saw the giant crater in the place where air vehicles used to land. "Did something blow up?"

"Yeah, the sky did," answered Ashelin. "Some fireball came from the sky and smashed into our rides home." The crowd started mumbling about what could have caused something like this.

"Daxter, you think it might be time for you to tell us what is going on?" Jak asked his friend. "If you can't tell us everything, than can you at least tell us something?"

Daxter thought about this for a minute, then answered. "Okay. What I can tell you is that when I opened the envelope," this caught Greg's attention, "it said that I couldn't show it to anyone. That's why I ran off back in Haven. I needed to go to Spargus because it said that I could only show Veger what was on it." He looked over to Veger's direction. The fact that he needed to talk to Veger worried Ashelin. "And, I now need to go to Kras, because that is where someone lives that might now what's going on."

"Why does it say that we can't look at this?" asked Greg. "And who is this 'Veger' fellow."

"First of all," stated Jak, "Veger is that ottsel over there." He pointed and glared at Veger, obviously in dislike.

_Of course there's another ottsel involved_, thought Greg. _I'm actually surprised there aren't any more walking around._

"I don't know why it told me not to show you guys what's on here," Daxter held up the folded papers, "but I don't want to take the risk."

"What risk? What could possibly happen if you let us see it?"

"Determine the fate of thousands of lives." Everyone was speechless. No one was expecting Daxter to say something that drastic.

"What did you just say?" Ashelin couldn't believe what she heard.

"You heard me. Look, all I know is that I need to get over to Kras ASAP, and someone or something doesn't want me to. Are you going to help me, or do you still just want the note?"

"How do we know you're telling us the truth?" Greg asked.

"He's telling the truth." It was Veger who stepped in this time. "I've read that letter, and it's for real."

"Daxter wouldn't lie about something like this. I've known him too long for him to make something like this up."

"I agree with Jak and Veger," said Ashelin. "He's not lying."

The doctor thought for a second. "All right. I guess I believe you."

"Great." Daxter had a smile on his face.

"I'll call for someone to pick us up." Ashelin was about to take out her comm when Daxter stopped her.

"That's probably not that great an idea, unless you want another ship to get hit by a fire ball."

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Daxter thought about it for awhile.

"Just, give me some time to think."

***********

Keira was on her zoomer headed towards the Naughty Ottsel so she could find out what was going on. She hoped that Jak and/or Daxter would be back from Spargus by now so she could ask them. _Jak probably didn't know what Daxter did when he took him to the Wasteland, but I can't be sure. I just hope that they both have good explanations when I see them._ She parked the zoomer outside the bar and walked inside. Or she would've if there wasn't a closed sign on the front. _Well, I guess this means that they aren't here. Where else could they be?_

"Keira?" She heard a voice behind her. When she turned around, she saw Tess. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking to see if Daxter was back yet."

"_Back_? Where did he go?"

_Wait, his own girlfriend doesn't even know where he is? _"You mean to tell me that you didn't even know where he went?"

"No. The last I saw him was when Ashelin called and told him to come to the hospital. He didn't come back after awhile, so I called Ashelin to see what was up. She said he ran off something important and had no idea where he went. I told her to look for Jak since that was the most likely place to go, but I haven't heard back from her yet. A little while ago, I decided to close the bar early and go looking for him."

"Well, that explains why Ashelin came to me with some man asking for Jak. She told me about the exact same info she told you. Before she showed up, Jak said he was going to the Spargus with Daxter, but he didn't say why."

"So do you think they're still there?"

"Probably, but I wanted to check here first before I went on a long and hot trip. It's obvious their not here, so I'm heading to the Wastelands now."

"I'm coming with you. I want to know what caused Daxter to do that."

***********

"We could try the catacombs again," suggested Jak. "Use those to take us to Haven, and go to Kras from there."

"That almost got us killed the last time we did that," reminded Daxter. "I only want to do that as a last resort."

"Wait, you guys went through the catacombs?" Even though Greg told himself that he wouldn't be surprised anymore, he couldn't help himself. "What else have you guys done?"

"More than you can imagine," Daxter answered.

"Hey Sig, how do you get from Haven to Spargus?" asked Jak.

"I have my own zoomer, but it's in the repair shop right now."

"Of coarse it is," stated Daxter sarcastically. "Otherwise, it would be too easy for us. No, it can never be that easy for us." Daxter was getting pretty irritated by the fact that almost every possible way out of Spargus was gone. It just frustrated him that he couldn't think of anything.

"What if," began Ashelin, "what if we call for help over by the oasis? The trees would block us from being seen and no one besides us knows where it is."

Daxter thought for a second. "That might just work. Plus, I don't think we have that many other options at this point."

"I'll go prepare the Sandshark to carry us there," Jak said as he walked back through the doors. Luckily for him, the wastelanders from before had gotten bored and left so there wasn't anyone blocking his path.

"Hey wait a minute," Greg started. "Does this mean that we will need to travel through the Wastelands?" He was now starting to sweat, but it wasn't from the heat.

"Yes," started Ashelin, "but you'll be in a fully armored vehicle. As long as you stay with us, you'll be okay. Okay?"

Greg thought for a second. "Well, I guess I don't have much of a choice. That reminds me. Can I borrow your com so I can call the hospital and tell them to get someone to cover for me?"

"Sure." Ashelin tossed her communicator over to him. "Just make it quick so we can keep moving."

"Yes ma'am." He started to dial in the numbers for the hospital. After about a minute, he hung up.

"Is there a problem?" asked Ashelin.

"Yeah. I can't reach them. The signal must not be good out here."

"The signal should be fine." She got it back from him and tried to get a hold on Torn. She got nothing. "Something is wrong. We can't get in contact with anyone."

"You mean we're stuck here?!"

"I'm afraid so."

"Great. What are we going to do, now?"

"I have no clue." Ashelin thought for a second. "I'll go break the news to Jak and the others. Daxter isn't going to be happy about this."

***********

"I'm not getting anything from Spargus." Tess was trying to phone over to Daxter to see if he would pick up again, but her communicator said that he was out of range. "This shouldn't be happening. The signal over to Spargus is always strong and never went flat. I hope he's still there."

"I can't get Jak on mine either," said Keira. "My comm is getting an out of range too. Precursors, I hope they're alright."

"Guess we have no choice but to go to Spargus and see for ourselves. Is the zoomer ready?"

"Almost. I just need to make sure there's enough room."

10 seconds later...

"There. Ready for lift off." She got on and Tess followed. "Here we come Spargus."

***********

"I'm getting nothing on mine either," Daxter said as he put his comm away. "What now?" Everyone looked at each other, waiting for someone else to fill in the blank.

"Catacombs?" suggested Jak. "It is sort of our only option now."

"I think there's nothing else we can do," stated Ashelin. Everything else either blew up or malfunctioned. It's dangerous, but we'll have to take that risk. Will you be able to handle that, Greg?" She waited for his response, but nothing came. "Greg?" When they turned around, they saw him passed out on the ground.

"So much for the doc," joked Daxter.

"Guess we should wait until he regains consciousness," Jak said. "I'll get him some water." As he walked back into Spargus, Daxter approached Veger.

"What were you going to say to me back at Kleiver's?"

"What do you mean?" Veger tried to play dumb.

"You know what I mean. You were going to say something about that Ryg guy but cut yourself short. What were you going to say?"

"It, it was nothing."

"Don't lie to me!" Daxter was getting pissed off now. "What are you hiding? Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it isn't important."

"If it isn't important, then it won't matter if you tell me. What did he Do?!"

"He didn't do anything!" Veger exploded. "At least I don't think he did. If you really want to know, fine. He always used to say that... that... he was going to solve the secret of the Precursors, okay."

"Excuse me?" Daxter was not expecting that.

"You heard me. He always said he was close to the secret. One day, he said he thought he found it out, but vanished the next day."

"Do you think he could have been right?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to find him for years now. Nothing came up on his whereabouts or anything. I later became desperate and tried to figure out the secret myself, and it drove me mad, as you saw. I did terrible things to find out what happened to him, and had no idea I was doing them. It wasn't until after I found it with you and Jak and had this happen to me that I realized what I did." Daxter started feeling a little sympathetic for Veger now. "I ruined my life and the lives of others trying to find my old friend. I turned into a monster in my mad search, and I don't plan on doing it again. That, is why I didn't tell you about him. It brings back everything else."

"I, I'm sorry Veger. I had no idea that it went that deep. But, that was probably important."

"What do you mean now?"

"Think about it. It was an ottsel that died. In other words, a Precursor was killed. Ryg said he found the secret. If he really did know the truth,"

"Are you suggesting that he did that to the ottsel?!" Veger interrupted.

"I'm just saying that it's a possibility."

"It's not a possibility. I've known him for years and he wouldn't do something like that."

"Are you willing to risk innocent lives on that?" Before he could answer, they heard a grown and saw Greg regaining consciousness. "Look, we can argue about this later, but not in front of him. I think you should come with us so we can work this out and maybe find your friend in the process." Veger thought about it for a second.

"Jak won't be happy that I'm coming, but I would do anything to get away from Kleiver."

"I know what you mean."

Jak, in the mean time, had just got back with the water. "Here, Mr. Patterson, this should make you feel better." Jak handed him the water.

"Thanks." He started gulping it down.

"Slow down, Greg," warned Ashelin. "You shouldn't drink too quickly when you're dehydrated."

"I wasn't dehydrated. I fainted because you said I would have to go through the catacombs. I don't think I would be able to go through with that."

"Well, you don' have much of a choice at this point. Unless you would like to stay here for the night."

"That sounds like a pretty good idea though."

"I was being sarcastic, Greg."

"Still, I'm much safer in here than out there."

"What about the hospital?"

"They prepare for these types of situations. They should be fine without me. Besides, I'll be of no help to them if I'm dead."

"Well, I guess..." Before she could finish, they all heard the sound of an approaching aircraft. Ashelin, Jak, Daxter, Veger, and Greg all ran out to see who it was.

***********

"What the hell happened here?" asked Keira as they parked down in front of Spargus and saw the giant crater. "Everything looks like it imploded on itself."

"I don't know," said Tess, "but that looks like the remains of the carrier. And over there looks like a hellcat. Oh god! Daxter! You don't think?"

"No, I see them coming out now. Thank the Precursors they're alright. They sure look shocked to see us though." All of the sudden, everyone ran to the zoomer and piled on. "Hey, what are you all doing?"

"No time to explain," Daxter said. "We need to get out of here. Now go!"

"But.."

"GO!" everyone else screamed at once. Keira decided to obey and started flying off again. Once they were out of range of Spargus, the entire group sighed.

"Can someone tell us what that was all about?" asked Tess.

Everyone looked at each other until Daxter finally spoke up. "You two are not going to believe what just happened to us."

**AN: Man that took forever to get out. Almost three months! I have had the worst case of writer's block ever. I can't believe I finally got it out and finished. Don't expect the next chapter to come out anytime soon, but do expect it to come out eventually. Hope you all thought it was worth the wait. See you next time.**


	7. Hour 6: The Breaking Point

**Hour 6**

**11:00 a.m. - 12:00 noon**

**AN: If you think you have it all figured out, think again. I don't even know how this is going to end.**

"So, it just came out of the sky and blew everything up?" Keira was trying to get the story straight that Jak and the others were trying to explain.

"That was what it looked like," said Daxter. "I'm just as confused as you are. Just thank the Precursors that you two are alright."

"I hate to break up this nice moment of reunion, but can we please just head back to Haven now?" asked Greg, who was getting tired of sitting in the overcrowded zoomer. "You all are swell people and all, but I have the worst of luck being around you and want to the hell away from every last one of you."

"Someone seems to in a bad mood," joked Daxter.

"I have nothing against you, but I need to get back to the hospital. I'm over an hour late for my shift and my boss is probably pissed enough."

"What happened to, 'They prepare for these types of situations' and 'They should be fine without me.'"

"I was just saying that so you would all just leave alone and do your stupid quest without me. I'm not the adventuring type."

"Fine," Keira butted into the argument to make them stop. "Let's just go back to Haven and have everyone calm down. Maybe we can work stuff out over some lunch. After what you all went through, you probably need a break."

Everyone settled down as Keira drove all six passengers to the city. Tess, in the mean time, worked her way over to Daxter so she could give him a big hug.

"I was so worried about you," she said. "What came over you to do something like this?"

"It's a long story," he replied. "I just had to do it. Trust me on that." She smiled.

"I'm just glad that you're alright. But, why is Veger with you?"

"He's helping me find out what's going on. So far, he seems to know what little there is to know at this point. And that still isn't much."

"What does he know?"

"Just a name. Nothing more."

Tess glanced over at Greg. "Who's that guy?"

"Some doctor that came with Ashelin looking for me. I doubt that he likes us very much right now, considering that we got him mixed up in this whole mess."

"Why was he looking for you in the first place?"

Daxter thought about it for a minute before deciding to confess. "I stole something from his hospital." She had an unbelieving look on her face. "You have to understand, Tess. I had no choice. I couldn't allow anyone else to see what was in that envelope."

"Envelope?" He then showed her the folded note. "You did all this for some paper?"

"This isn't just 'some paper.' Tess, in ten hours something bad will happen. I don't know what, but it was enough for that ottsel to die trying to stop. Veger, help me out here. You read the note. Tell her it's real."

"It's real," said Veger, "and you shouldn't be mad at your boyfriend. He did the right thing."

"Daxter," Tess started, "I know you would never do anything like this without reason. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

He smiled. "Thanks."

It was awhile until they got back to Haven, but nothing else really happened on the trip so I'll skip ahead about twenty minutes.

"Okay everyone," Keira announced. "We're here."

"Good," said Greg. "I don't think I would've stayed on this cramped thing for another second before falling off. If you could drop me off near the hospital, that would be great." He looked back at the other passengers. "Well, I think this is the last I'll see any of you. And while I say that you all nearly killed me, I still fell like I should...."

"Um, doc," Daxter interrupted. "Isn't that the hospital building over there?" Greg looked back around and looked where he was pointing. Daxter was right. That was the hospital, and it was also nothing but a bunch of ruble and fire!

**AN: How many of you saw that coming?**

Greg couldn't believe his eyes. The place where he had worked for over ten years was up in smoke. Keira landed down a safe distance from where the building used to be. Greg immediately got out and ran to one of the firefighters to find out what happened. "How could this have happened? It was less than four hours ago that the building was up and fine."

"We don't know," said the firefighter. "The people who saw it happen seem to be in a state of shock. They are saying some nonsense about a fire ball coming from the sky and hitting the building." All Greg did was stare in disbelief at what he had just said. "I know. A tragic event like this can throw anyone into a state where they can't remember what happened and say crazy stuff. Once they calm down, we'll try to get them to remember what really happened." He was about to walk away when Greg said something else.

"I'm a doctor here. Did anyone get out of there okay?"

"I'm sorry, but everyone that was in there couldn't escape. It all simply happened too fast."

Daxter and the others got there just when they stopped talking. Greg was staring wide eyed at the fire and landed on his knees. His friends, co-workers, and all of the patients had all died in a blink of an eye.

"What caused this?" asked Ashelin.

Greg simply said, "A ball of fire." Everyone in the group looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing, except for Greg. In a swift action, he grabbed Ashelin's pistol and aimed it at Daxter while backing up. "This is all your fault!"

"Greg, wait," Ashelin tried to reason with him. All he did was point the gun at her. "You don't want to do this. Stop and think for a second."

"I did, and I remembered that this all started when he came into the morgue. Tell me what is going on! What caused all this?! You know something that you're not telling me and it has something to do with you, and you." He pointed the gun at Veger.

"Stop," Daxter said. "He didn't do anything to you."

"Actually," Jak stepped in, "he probably did. I'm also having a feeling that he has something to do with this."

"Jak," started Daxter, "you're not helping. I know what he did in the past, but none of that has anything to do with what is happening now."

"Then how come his friend is involved?" asked Greg. Both Daxter and Veger looked at him in surprise. "Back when I was gaining consciousness in Spargus, I heard you two whispering something about working something out and finding his friend in the process. If you don't want someone to hear something, try whispering softer next time."

"What is he talking about Daxter?" Jak asked.

"I can tell you, but first he has to drop the gun and calm down," Daxter said, motioning the the doctor.

"Not a chance. Everyone that I knew and cared about was in that building. I want to know why they all had to die, now!"

"Listen, I'll tell you, but I can't if you shoot me."

"No, I guess not." He lowered his gun, only to aim it at Tess. "But I can still shoot her."

"No!" yelled Daxter as he tried to run over to Tess, but was stopped when Greg fired a warning shot. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. Just don't hurt her. What do you want to know?"

"First, give me that letter you took." Daxter slowly walked over to Greg with the note.

"Please don't read it. You have no idea what you're doing."

"That's what I'm about to find out." Greg started to unfold the letter, but instead got hit in the head with a pistol and fell to the floor.

"Looks like I has to get you guys out of another one," said Torn.

"Thanks Tattoo-Wonder." Daxter took the note back from the doctor in pain. Ashelin took her gun back and started cuffing him.

"Why'd he do that?" asked Torn.

"Long story," answered Daxter. He went back to Tess. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

"Where have you guys been?" questioned Torn.

"Spargus," said Keira.

"Our comms couldn't reach back to Haven," Ashelin explained. "Torn, do you know why that might be?"

"Yeah, actually I do. It seems that the communications tower was blown up."

"Blown up?"

"Witnesses say that a fire ball ca..."

"Came from the sky," Daxter finished for him. "That's now three from within the last two hours. What is doing all this?"

"Wait, how did you know about the one that hit Freedom League HQ?" asked Torn.

"Make that four. It seems that someone didn't want us to get back to Haven."

"Why would someone want to do that?" questioned Torn. "And how would they be able to do all this?"

"It's all has to do with that Ottsel from earlier," answered Greg, who was struggling with his cuffs. "He knew something, and now everyone who knew the slightest thing about it is dying. Just ask him." He motioned to Daxter.

"Shut up!" Ashelin yelled.

"Actually," Daxter began, "I think he might be right." Everyone looked at him. "Well, think about it. We all knew something, and that fire ball nearly ran into us back at Spargus. When we tried to get back to Haven, the comm tower was destroyed. Now, the entire hospital, which had the Ottsel's body in it, was burned to the ground. This all might be just covering up of evidence."

"That seems like quite a stretch," said Jak.

"You have any better ideas?"

"It just seems like a lot of trouble."

"For what's being planned, this trouble might be worth it."

"What is being planned?" asked Torn.

Daxter sighed. "I have no idea. That's what I've been trying to figure out for the past five and a half hours."

"Well, why is he here?" Torn motioned to Veger.

"He has a friend involved," Greg answered.

"Would you just be quiet," ordered Daxter.

"What's he talking about?" asked Torn.

Daxter looked over at Veger. "You want to tell them?"

"Like I have a choice." Veger told everyone there about Ryg and everything, except he left out unimportant parts that revealed secrets because Greg was still there. "And that's it. I have no idea what happened to him or where he went. But the precursors know I've been trying."

"You are all insane." It was Greg that spoke up and he began to chuckle. "Do you really expect me to believe that an old friend of his would go on some mission or whatever to find the secret to the precursors? And even if that were true, why would you risk everything to try and find this guy?"

"Hey, I'm just saying what he told me. And why wouldn't I try to find him?"

"Because no one wastes their entire life looking for a friend who vanished. Either you're lying, or you're not telling us everything."

"Dax," Jak said. "I have to agree with the doctor."

"I spent two years trying to get you out of prison," Daxter reminded Jak.

"Wait. Did he just say that you were in prison?"

"Yeah, doc. I was in prison once. Daxter also has a point, I guess. I just wouldn't suspect Veger to be the type to do something like that. What's his gain on all of this? Why did he agree to come with us?"

"I would do anything to see him again. That's why I'm doing this."

"He must have be some friend in order for you to go through all this," Greg said. "This guy is more than just a friend isn't he?"

Veger sighed. "No, he's n.....not my friend. He was my brother." Everyone was silent. No one dared to speak at that point. "He was my best friend, and my younger brother. The only family I had at the time. When he vanished, I thought I might die. I needed to find him. So, I rose through the ranks of the KG, bec..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out," interrupted Greg. "How could you have been in the KG?"

Everyone looked at each other, waiting for someone else to come up with a plausible excuse as to how an ottsel was in the KG. "Long story," everyone said at once.

"Okay. I'll just except that answer for now, I guess."

"Anyway," continued Veger, "I rose through the ranks of the KG, because I would then be able to continue his research and possibly find out where he went. The only problem was that I was nowhere close as smart as he was and couldn't figure it out. I was getting desperate, so I thought I could find him if I found the Precursors themselves. I spent several years studying eco hoping that would lead me in the right direction. That consumed my life, and my mind. I went crazy because my experiments couldn't continue without a good eco-channeler." He looked at Jak, who knew exactly what he meant by that. "The rest, most of you know.

"It wasn't until it was all over and I was forced to live in the Wastelands that I even had a clue as to what I had done. The damage that I did to people and their families can never be repaid. I have to live with what I did. I can't continue to search for him, or I'll end up a monster again. I'll give you the info you need, but that's it. The best that I can do now is forget about Ryg. I'm sorry." There was an uncomfortable silence after he finished. Greg broke it.

"Did I miss something here?"

"Um," stuttered Torn. "Kind of. Anyway, it's none of your concern." Ashelin went over and undid his cuffs.

"Listen Greg," Ashelin said. "The day's been tough on you, so we'll just ignore the little incident we had earlier. You should probably go home and let us handle this."

"No." Everyone was shocked to hear Greg say that. "Whatever did this is going to pay for what happened, and I want to be there when you find it."

"Listen buddy," said Daxter. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but all you'll do is get in the way. Besides, Jak can handle anything that is thrown at him." Jak pumped his morph-gun to show that he meant business.

"Just let me help you find this thing. Please. I have to do this for everyone who died today." Greg looked towards the ruble that was once his hospital. "For them."

"Greg," started Jak, "you don't want revenge to fuel you. You become the very thing you hate and it doesn't make you fell any better. I know from experience."

"Well, what if I just keep a look out? You know, in case there are more flaming sky bombs or anything." Everyone looked at each other. "Just let me be a part of this."

"Fine," Ashelin answered.

"Thank you."

"But," Daxter started, "you aren't getting anymore guns."

"Fair enough."

"So, Dax. What do we do from here?" Jak asked.

"I have no idea."

**AN: Sorry this chapter didn't really end that well, but this is all I could fit into this hour. Anyway, Happy Holidays.  
Review.  
**


End file.
